desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
See Also: Season One, Season Three, Season Four, Season Five, Season Six, Season Seven thumb|300px|right|Season Promo In the second season of the smash-hit US drama, a mysterious new neighbour moves into Wisteria Lane, Susan's love life gets even more complicated, and Bree learns to cope with being a widow... Here are episode summaries for Season Two of Desperate Housewives. Main Cast *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis *Mark Moses - Paul Young *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer *Cody Kasch - Zach Young *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young *James Denton - Mike Delfino Also Starring *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp *Roger Bart - George Williams *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo *Page Kennedy - Caleb Applewhite (episodes 1-8) *Nashawn Kearse - Caleb Applewhite (episodes 9-23) Main Plot Points To be written. Character Arcs *Susan: *Lynette: *Bree: *Gabrielle: Episode Summaries Next | image=BreeRex2x01.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= September 25, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans and Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= When Mike arrives home, he finds Zach holding Susan hostage and has to find a way to rescue them both. Meanwhile Lynette makes a big effort to impress the boss when she applies for an executive position at a top ad agency. Rex's mother, Phyllis (guest star Shirley Knight), comes in for his funeral, and to drive Bree crazy. Gabrielle, feeling guilty about her infidelity, begins visiting Carlos in jail. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Joely Fisher (Nina Fletcher), Currie Graham (Ed Ferrara), Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) }} You Could Drive a Person Crazy | image=BettyMatthew2x02.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 2, 2005 | writer= Chris Black and Alexandra Cunningham | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan is surprised, and not pleasantly so — when she finds out who Edie's new boyfriend is. Meanwhile Lynette goes back to work, leaving Tom at home in charge of the house, which turns out to be a better plan in theory than in practice. Bree's mother-in-law, Phyllis, continues to drive Bree crazy with her melodramatic grieving, and Carlos makes an unusual request of Gabrielle. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp) }} You'll Never Get Away From Me | image=JohnGaby2x03.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 9, 2005 | writer= Tom Spezialy and Ellie Herman | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Bree's mother-in-law, Phyllis, gets Bree in trouble with the law. Susan bravely tries to accept Edie's new role in Julie's life. Lynette's demanding boss makes her miss Parker's first day of kindergarten. Gabrielle and John meet again. | guests=Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland, Joely Fisher as Nina Fletcher, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Kurt Fuller as Detective Barton, Shirley Knight as Phyllis Van de Kamp, Phil Abrams as Technician, Bruno Amato as Guard, Charlie Babcock as Stu, Roberta Hanlen as Emcee, Rende Rae Norman as Mrs. Novak,Alejandro Patino as Ralph }} My Heart Belongs to Daddy | image=SusanMike2x04.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 16, 2005 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Robert Duncan McNeill | plot= Susan helps Mike search for Zach. Gabrielle causes a prison riot while visiting Carlos. Lynette learns that Parker has an imaginary friend. Bree invites George to dinner, and Andrew is not so pleased. | guests=Adrian Pasdar as David Bradley, Michael Hitchcock as Mr. Doyle, Harry S. Murphy as Headmaster Lentz, Shannon O'Hurley as Mrs. Truesdale, Joe Basile as Officer, Aaliyah Franks as Patty, John Hemphill as Coach, Kevin Will as Ice Cream Vendor, Allan Graf as Inmate #1, Bill Goldberg as Inmate #2,Branscombe Richmond as Inmate #3 }} They Asked Me Why I Believe in You | image=BreeBuriesRex2x05.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 23, 2005 | writer= Alan Cross | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan's longtime book agent and dear friend, Lonny Moon, gets into financial trouble. Bree reburies Rex amid police suspicions. Lynette is forced to go out to bars night after night with her man-hungry boss, Nina (guest star Joely Fisher). Gabrielle hires hotshot lawyer David Bradley to defend Carlos. | guests=Adrian Pasdar as David Bradley, Joely Fisher as Nina Fletcher, Wallace Shawn as Lonnie Moon,Scott Allan Campbell as Detective Sloan, Kurt Fuller as Detective Barton,Nicki Micheaux as Detective Schroeder,James Shanklin as Detective Morgan, Mark Arnold as Jack, Travis Brorsen as Lloyd, Ranjani Brow as Lisa,Larry Dorf as Chuck, Mark Goodman as Field Reporter #1, Charlie Hartsock as Chaplain, Alysia Joy Powell as Mona,George Le Porte as Orderly,Amy Powell as Newscaster #1,Dave Nemeth as Newscaster #2, Sam Scarber as Lamar, Michael Bailey Smith as Bob }} I Wish I Could Forget You | image=MikeSusanCar2x06.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 6, 2005 | writer= Kevin Etten and Josh Senter | director=Larry Shaw | plot= As Carlos continues serving his jail sentence, Gabrielle valiantly tries to free him. Meanwhile, Mike and Susan face a crisis in their relationship when Mike learns that Susan paid for Zach to go away. Paul Young is back in Wisteria Lane and has a confrontation with Susan. Bree and George start dating and eventually consummate their relationship. Lynette indulges in a magnificent obsession. | guests=Adrian Pasdar as David Bradley, Joely Fisher as Nina Fletcher, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Robert Clendenin as Louis, Scott Atkinson as Policeman #1, Richard Jenik as Policeman #2,Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer Steven Hack as Clerk, Charlie Babcock as Stu, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg,Bruce Katzman as Judge, Betty Murphy as Mrs. Fromme, Julie Michaels as Slutty Woman,Amy. E. Thompson as Young Woman, Corie Vickers as Career Woman }} Colour and Light | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 11, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry | director=David Grossman | plot= George proposes to a horrified Bree at an engagement party staged by George and his mother, Francine. Gabrielle revisits her past when old friends come to town. Susan reunites with her ex-husband, Karl. The Scavos learn more about the new neighbors, when their kids almost see the new neighbors' homemade sex video. | guests=Larry Miller as Leonard Harper, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine,Meagen Fay as Norma Harper, Linda Dano as Francine Williams Maree Cheatham as Ceal, Alec Mapa as Vern, Maria Cominis as Mother #2, Eddie Kehler as Stan Grazi, Albert Garcia as Luis, Lionel Carson as Paramedic, Brecken Palmer as Jimmy Harper, Bridger Palmer as P.J Harper, Alejandro Patino as Ralph, Tanja Reichert as Allison }} The Sun Won't Set | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 20, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Stephen Cragg | plot= The neighbors are panicked about the intruder loose on Wisteria Lane, and a neighborhood watch committee is formed. Susan learns shocking news about her father at her mother's wedding. Bree finds out some disturbing information about George. Gabrielle learns to let go. Matthew is secretly seeing Danielle Van de Kamp. | guests=Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey, Paul Dooley as Addison Prudy, Danny Trejo as Hector Ramos, Mia Wesley as Leila Mitzman, John Bradley as Ty Grant,Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer, Bob Newhart as Morty Flickman, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg,Charlie Babcock as Stu, Eric Cazenave as Valet,Lance E. Nichols as Minister }} That's Good, That's Bad | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 27, 2005 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= George stalks Bree, despite her efforts to break up with him. Carlos is paroled from prison and returns a new man, a deeply religious man. Susan meets her father and tries to begin a relationship with him. Lynette stands up to Nina. Bree makes a shocking discovery. | guests=Joely Fisher as Nina Fletcher, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Paul Dooley as Addison Prudy, Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Charlie Babcock as Stu, Melinda Page Hamilton as Sister Mary Bernard, Kurt Fuller as Detective Barton, Joyce Van Patten as Carol Prudy, Kamal Marayati as Bellman, Carol Mansell as Pat Ziegler }} Coming Home | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 27, 2005 | writer= Chris Black | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Zach and Paul are reunited. Lynette tries to put a daycare center in Parcher & Murphy, but must first convince the boss's wife to leave her baby. Bree brings Andrew home. Gabrielle and Sister Mary face off over Carlos' mission of mercy to Africa. Betty helps Caleb. | guests= Michael Ironside as Curt Monroe, Melinda Page Hamilton as Sister Mary Bernard, Paul Dooley as Addison Prudy, Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Kurt Fuller as Detective Barton, Penelope Ann Miller as Fran Ferrara, Joyce Van Patten as Carol Prudy, Ryan Carnes as Justin Jeff Doucette as Father Crowley, Scott Allan Campbell as Detective Sloan, Mary-Kathleen Gordon as Receptionist, Sven Holmberg as Jerry, Carol Mansell as Pat Ziegler, Betty Murphy as Alberta Fromme,Bunnie Rivera as Nurse Delany, Virginia Watson as Nurse }} One More Kiss | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 8, 2006 | writer= Joey Murphy and John Pardee | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot= When Lynette catches Gabrielle kissing Tom, her jealousy drives a wedge in their friendship. Meanwhile, Mike tries to bond with Zach, which threatens Paul. Andrew tries to blackmail Bree, and the Wisteria Lane neighbors are becoming more and more suspicious of the mysterious Applewhite family. | guests= Michael Ironside as Curt Monroe, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Betty Murphy as Alberta Fromme, Alejandro Patino as Ralph }} We're Gonna Be All Right | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 15, 2006 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=David Grossman | plot= After a number of bad dates, Susan finally meets Dr. Right. Some old pictures of Gabrielle turn up on the internet. Tom is alarmed when his kids come down with chicken pox -- because he's never had it. Bree gets arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol. After months of silence,Mike Delfino visits Noah Taylor. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Robert Cicchini as Scott Tollman, Kurt Fuller as Detective Barton, Greg Germann as Jim Halverson Sandra Purpuro as Prostitute, Alejandro Patino as Ralph, Albert Garcia as Luis, Jon Spinogatti as MRI Technician, Sonia Iris Lozada as Blood Drive Nurse, Verda Bridges as Hospital Nurse, Nikki Tyler-Flynn as Noah's Nurse, Roberto Sanchez as Police Officer }} There's Something About a War | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= January 22, 2006 | writer= Kevin Etten | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan needs surgery, and it's the doctor's first time. The Applewhites announce that they're moving. Gabrielle is not so pleased when Carlos brings up the subject of "baby" again--in church. Bree and Betty learn that they have more in common than they thought. Tom applies for a job at Parcher and Murphy. Gabrielle and Sister Mary go to war. | guests= Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Melinda Page Hamilton as Sister Mary Bernard, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Jeff Doucette as Father Crowley, Dagney Kerr as Nurse Ruth Ann Heisel, Carol Mansell as Pat the Receptionist, Mike Gomez as Second Priest }} Silly People | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= February 12, 2006 | writer= Tom Spezialy | director=Robert Duncan McNeill | plot= Tom desperately tries to bond with his new boss at Parcher & Murphy. Karl makes Susan an offer she cannot afford to refuse. Bree does some sneaky sleuthing at Betty's house, and chats with Caleb. Gabrielle and Carlos rescue an enslaved laborer, Xiao-Mei, and let her stay with them for a while. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Nick Chinlund as Detective Sullivan, Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei, Carlos Jacott as Gary Grantham, Michael McDonald as Steven Jane Lynch as Maxine Bennett, Jeff Doucette as Father Crowley, Jill Brennan as Tish, Jim Cantafio as FBI Agent #2, Carol Mansell as Pat Ziegler, Tim Monsion as Dr. Cunningham, Joe Ochman as Justice of Peace,Andrew Ware as FBI Agent #1 }} Thank You So Much | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= February 19, 2006 | writer= Dahvi Waller | director=David Grossman | plot= Edie thinks that Karl is going to pop the question, but he's really trying to marry Susan. Carlos learns more about the fractured relationship between Gabrielle and her mother, Lucia (guest star Maria Conchita Alonso). Noah asks to see Zach. Lynette learns the extent of Bree's problem with alcohol, after she asks Bree to babysit her children. | guests= Maria Conchita Alonso as Lucia Marquez,Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey,Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready,Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor,Nick Chinlund as Detective Sullivan, Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei,Jo Marie Payton as Charlene,Gil Christner as Justice of the Peace, David Lee Garver as Man, Carlo Michael Mancini as Main Opera Singer, Dominic Pace as Tony,David Pevsner as Chez Naomi Waiter,Maura Soden as Dr. Whitney }} There is No Other Way | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 12, 2006 | writer= Bruce Zimmerman | director=Randy Zisk | plot= Gabrielle and Carlos are looking to adopt, but run into Helen Rowland, who works at the adoption agency. Susan goes in for surgery, but a nurse at the hospital knows that she's married. Bree is accused of beating Andrew—and he's got bruising on his face and a lawyer. Paul Young reappears on Noah Taylor's radar. Tom has trouble accepting that his wife is also his boss. Felicia returns to Wisteria Lane. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Nick Chinlund as Detective Sullivan, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Kathryn Harrold as Helen Rowland, John Kapelos as Eugene Beale, Bruce Jarchow as Samuel "Sam" Bormanis, Deborah Theaker as Rhoda, Dagney Kerr as Nurse Ruth Ann Heisel, Tim Monsion as Dr. Cunningham, Skip Stellrecht as Booking Sergeant Tracy Burns as Receptionist,Tanner Maguire as Young Zach, Garrett Warren as Gangbanger #1 }} Could I Leave You? | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= March 26, 2006 | writer= Scott Sanford Tobis | director=Pam Thomas | plot= Susan invites Dr. Ron to meet Karl after he finds out about their arranged marriage. Lynette is surprised that a woman at work is still breastfeeding. Gabrielle becomes very picky when choosing a birth mother, and a beautiful baby. In order to combat Andrew's extortion attempt, Bree reluctantly joins AA, but is still in denial that she really has a problem. Later, she passes out in a department store. | guests= Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara,Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Lee Tergesen as Peter McMillan, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Nichole Hiltz as Libby Collins, Kristin Bauer as Veronica, Eddie McClintock as Frank Helm, John Kapelos as Eugene Beale, Bruce Jarchow as Samuel "Sam" Bormanis, Jennifer Lyons as Cecile, Jennie Lee Vaughn Campbell as Deanna, Reid Collums as Bartender, William Stanford Davis as William, Darryl Alan Reed as Security Guard, Mitch Silpa as Jerry, Jake Zentner and Ryan Zentner as Donovan, Chris Damiano as Delivery Guy }} Everybody Says Don't | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 2, 2006 | writer= Jenna Bans and Alexandra Cunningham (teleplay) Jim Lincoln (story) | director=Tom Cherones | plot= Bree finds out that her AA sponsor, Peter, is a sex addict. Carlos and Gabrielle learn the truth about their baby; the baby's father had no idea Libby's giving the baby up. Paul Young must face the music on Wisteria Lane. Lynette is forced to give a court deposition about Bree's drinking. Karl and Edie have an engagement party. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron McCready, Lee Tergesen as Peter McMillan, Nichole Hiltz as Libby Collins, Eddie McClintock as Frank Helm John Kapelos as Eugene Beale, Bruce Jarchow as Samuel "Sam" Bormanis, Diana Delano as Donna, Jennifer Lyons as Cecile, Roxana Brusso as Maternity Nurse, Christina Cindrich as Second Stripper,Rocky McMurray as Bartender }} Don’t Look at Me | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 16, 2006 | writer= Josh Senter | director=David Grossman | plot= Lynette is called in to her kid's school as Parker has decided to play doctor. Carlos and Gabrielle must go to court to get custody of their baby, after they find out she was legally someone else's child. Bree's father and mother (special guest star Carol Burnett) come to town to mediate between Andrew and her. Karl confesses his true feelings to Susan, and they end up in bed. | guests= Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Lee Tergesen as Peter McMillan Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Bruce Jarchow as Samuel "Sam" Bormanis, John Kapelos as Eugene Beale, Amy Hill as Louisa Pate, Ronny Cox as Henry Mason, Carol Burnett as Eleanor Mason Sally Brooks as Lea Rappaport, Jack Guzman as Juan, Andrea Leithe as Beautiful Date, Vince Melocchi as Chuck, William C. Mitchell as Judge, Ken Weiler as Lead Singer }} It Wasn’t Meant to Happen | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= April 30, 2006 | writer= Marc Cherry and Tom Spezialy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Gabrielle and Carlos are shocked when the father of their baby shows up to take the baby back. After Karl breaks up with her, Edie gets drunk and causes a fight in a restaurant. Lynette tries to help Ed heat up his sex life. Peter's sexual addiction sponsor doesn't let him and Bree be together. Betty makes a drastic decision. | guests=Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Lee Tergesen as Peter McMillan , Nichole Hiltz as Libby Collins, Eddie McClintock as Frank Helm, M.C. Gainey as Claude, Sam Horrigan as Dale Helm, Alicia Brandt as Judy, Whitney Dylan as Kelli, John Mariano as Oliver Weston, Mitch Silpa as Jerry, Anthony DeSantis as Shirtless Man, Barry Sigismondi as Football Coach, Gary Wolf as Mark, Jesse Corti as Social Worker, Mark Brady as Patrolling Police Officer }} I Know Things Now | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 7, 2006 | writer= Kevin Etten and Bruce Zimmerman | director=Wendey Stanzler | plot= Lynette finds out how Tom has been spending company money on non-business trips and tickets for two; Tom gets fired. Gabrielle promises Xiao-Mei she will not let her be sent back to China. Bree and Andrew reach an impasse. Edie's private detective gets the goods on Karl and Susan. Betty underestimates Matthew. Susan asks Mike if he still has feelings for her. | guests= Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Lee Tergesen as Peter McMillan, Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Mike Hagerty as Gus, John Mariano as Oliver Weston, Jim O'Heir as Sam Killian, Angela Hughes as Nurse }} No One is Alone | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 14, 2006 | writer= Kevin Murphy and Chris Black | director=David Grossman | plot= Danielle reaches the final straw between her and her mother and reaches a decision with Matthew. Feeling she can't take it anymore, Bree comes to grip with her control issues. Lynette tries to touch base with Tom, but her suspicions lead to a surprise. Susan must start over and reaches a new point in her battle with Edie. Felicia Tilman has more in store for Paul Young. Gaby, Carlos and Xiao-Mei get pregnant and Gaby learns that it's more than she could handle. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey, Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei, Kiersten Warren as Nora Huntington, Stephen Tobolowsky as Bud Penrod, Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge, Boo Arnold as Cop #2, Bill Bolender as Property Manager, Lisa Fredrickson as Nurse, Lindsay Hollister as Maureen, Wayne Lopez as Air Marshall, Dougald Park as Xiao-Mei's Doctor, Arnie Powell as Cop #1, Tiffany Thornton as Barbie }} Remember | image=DHLogo.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= May 21, 2006 | writer= Jenna Bans and Marc Cherry (teleplay) Alexandra Cunningham and Tom Spezialy (story) | director=Larry Shaw | plot=Flashbacks (featuring special guest star Steven Culp) take us back to moving-in day on Wisteria Lane for Bree, Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle and to how Mary Alice brought them all together; in other flashbacks the Applewhites' past in Chicago is revealed. Back in the present, while at the psychiatric hospital Bree gets some frightening news. Susan moves into a trailer. Lynette finds out that Tom has another child. Gabrielle suspects Carlos is having an affair with Xiao-Mei. Zach inherits Noah's estate. | guests= Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, William Atherton as Dr. Barr, Kiersten Warren as Nora Huntington, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey, Julie White as Amanda, Joy Bisco as Melanie Foster, Melanie Chartoff as Sally, James Shanklin as Detective Morgan, Roger Bart as George Williams, Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp, Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge, Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland, Alejandro Patino as Ralph the Gardener, Dougald Park as Xiao Mei's Doctor, Eric Leviton as Orderly, Brian Carpenter as Clerk, Jamie McBride as Cop at Applewhites, Howard S. Miller as Zach's Lawyer, John Callahan as Stan, Craig Tsuyumine as On Site TV Reporter, Hunter Allan as Young Andrew, Savannah McDermott as Young Danielle }} Season 02 Category:Seasons